


Shield or Yield

by FeelsVomit



Series: Red, White & Blue [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsVomit/pseuds/FeelsVomit
Summary: Steve's thoughts at the end of his fight with Tony





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while I may have run into a small bit of writers block but regular posting shall be resumed.  
> Enjoy :)

Steve dropped the shield and left Tony behind.

Tony had looked at him with blatant fear on his face. Steve brought it down destroying the arc reactor. Destroying Tony’s power. Tony wouldn’t be able to fight back. Tony looked at him like he knew what Steve had almost done. Tony panted as he pulled air into his lungs. Shock and fear wrecking his beaten body.

Steve went to Bucky. Tony had destroyed the arm hydra had given him.

They started to walk. Slowly shuffling, feeling as tired as they were old. They’d seen the nightmares of another world and were forced to live through the ones of the new one. The nightmares that plagued their sleep would follow them wherever. Whenever.

_“You don’t deserve that shield.”_

That was the truth. Steve was a kid that fought bullies far bigger than him. He was more used to struggling lungs and illness than he was to life in 21st century.  He shouldn’t be alive according to everything he was told as a child, yet alone crashing into the ice. Then again Bucky shouldn’t be alive and Steve could feel his warmth and listen to his breathing. He didn’t deserve the shield, he didn’t deserve Bucky.

_“My father made that shield!”_

Howard. A man with a brilliant mind that his son had inherited. Howard who made Steve into Captain America. An ally, a friend. Steve remembered reading the files on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s founding. Seeing Peggy and Howards name and given him the motivation to accept the job offer. He was stuck in the new world but at least he could be are part of the world they had helped to form.

At least he thought he could.

Captain America had gone down in the ice and come out a legend.

Steve was no legend. The shield he could lift and wield. It had felt so comfortable in his hand. The weight of the legend that came with it, it was crushing him.

He just wanted to be a boy from Brooklyn. He didn’t want to be legend.

He wanted Bucky. He wanted home. He wanted to rest. His old bones heavy.

The choice was between Captain America and Bucky.

So Steve dropped the shield, and clutched Bucky tighter.


End file.
